gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Much 'I Do' About Nothing
| season= 1 | number= 18 | image=118GossipGirl0674.jpg | airdate= May 19, 2008 | writer= Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage | director= Norman Buckley | previous= | next="Season 2" }} Much 'I Do' About Nothing 'is the 18th episode of the first season and the 18th overall. It is also the season finale. ''They say a leopard can't change his spots; but some things do change. The path not taken can become a road trip. Being grounded can lead to something groundbreaking. And whether they're sweating it out on the sultry sidewalks or cooling their heels in the Hamptons, no one does summer like New Yorkers. Grab your shades and your sunblock - this one looks like a scorcher. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Blair decides to take matters into her own hands in exacting revenge on Georgina. Meanwhile, Lily prepares for her wedding day despite her conflicting feelings for Rufus and Serena finally reveals the truth about her past to Dan in an attempt to save their relationship. Recap Serena walks around the city, trying repeatedly to call Dan. In her last voicemail, she announces she's coming over and catches a cab. In a hotel, Rufus and Lily are sleeping together when they're awakened by his phone ringing. After he hangs up, he tells Lily that Lincoln Hawk was offered a touring gig. She realizes that it's her wedding day but congratulates Rufus on the offer. Bart then calls Lily and asks her to meet him before the wedding. At the Waldorf's, Blair wakes up next to Chuck and demands to know why he isn't still on the floor. She mentions that they actually came up with a good idea to get revenge on Georgina and Chuck leaves to quickly write his best man speech for the wedding. In Central Park, Nate and Howard go running together. Howard reveals that his lawyer is expecting the trial to go great and they should celebrate at the wedding. Nate asks when Anne is returning but Howard says she won't make it back from the Hamptons in time, which disappoints Nate, who wanted them to meet Vanessa. Howard's phone rings and Nate leaves, saying he'll meet him at home. Once he's gone, Howard tells the person on the other end of the phone to not draw attention at the wedding by not being too late or early and that he'll slip out right after the ceremony. At the loft, Serena finds Dan inside. At first she's relieved that he's there but is shocked when Georgina emerges from his room. Georgina says that from what Dan said, she assumed their relationship was over and excuses herself to leave; claiming it wasn't what she had planned. Dan defends her, saying it's not Sarah's fault and Serena lashes out at Georgina before saying she is going to tell Dan everything. After she's gone, Serena tells Dan the whole store about Pete. He admits that it's a lot to take in and that he wishes she had told him sooner. She asks if they can fix their relationship and when he doesn't give her an answer, she says she'll see him at the wedding and the two hug before she leaves. Once Serena has left, Dan calls Blair. Meanwhile, Lily goes to meet Bart in an empty building. He explains that it's the first building he ever bought and that he likes to come back to feel how it felt the first time he saw it but he's going to sell it because he's not the young man who bought it anymore and needs to let it go to move on with his life. He then asks her what he should do with it, and she answers that he should let it go. Bart agrees, then asks if she can do the same for him; alluding to letting Rufus go. She nods. At the Waldorf's, Dan, under Blair's supervision, calls Georgina and lies that he wants to see her after he got into a huge fight with Serena. She agrees to meet with him in the park by the pond. In the park, Georgina tells Dan that she doesn't know what to make of the previous night. Dan reveals that Serena told him everything and he believes her. She asks what he feels about last night and he admits he doesn't know. Blair then emerges, followed by Georgina's parents, who angrily explain that they're planning to send her away to a boot camp for troubled girls. Later at the loft, Dan asks Rufus why he didn't come the night before and he coyly says it was a special night. Dan says that he's going to the wedding but that Serena said something that affirmed that Lily stayed away because she asked her to. Rufus is taken aback by the news and leaves the loft. Meanwhile, Jenny comes out of her room with Vanessa to show the dress she designed for her to wear to the wedding. At the wedding, Blair tells Chuck that their plan for Georgina worked out. He asks her to save him a dance but she refuses, saying that Georgina was the last thing they had in common and they're through now. Outside the venue, Nate and Howard arrive and see Chuck. Howard feels the tension between the two and advises them that their friendship isn't worth losing over a girl. Meanwhile, Blair finds Serena in a dressing room. Serena admits that she feels her mother's heart isn't in the wedding and Blair asks if one day they'll be preparing for their fourth wedding. She then notes that Dan isn't there, and Serena says he's coming but that she's still working on earning his forgiveness. Back outside the venue, Howard meets with a mysterious man, who asks for payment. Howard discreetly hands him money and goes back inside. However, unbeknownst to him, Chuck witnesses the whole thing and tips off security to keep an eye on Howard. Inside the venue, Rufus finds Lily and helps her put her bracelet on. He asks if she really wants to go through with wedding and if she says no in the slightest, he'll cancel the wedding himself. She says she didn't say that, and he assures her that they can work out their relationship. Lily is skeptical, saying it's been twenty years and this is not the moment to hash out the details. Rufus explains that he doesn't want to get married again right away, but Lily replies that she does. She asks about Dan and Serena and Rufus reasons that their relationship isn't twenty years in the making. Meanwhile, Dan and Vanessa arrive slightly late to the wedding but the ceremony hasn't started yet. They run into Serena and Dan admits to her that while he didn't sleep with Georgina, he may as well have. Before she can respond, an usher appears and whisks Serena away to start the ceremony. Inside, Lily and Rufus reaffirm their love for each other and say goodbye. The wedding officially begins and Bart and Lily officially marry. During the reception, Dan notices Serena picking at her food. He asks to go somewhere quiet for them to talk and she excuses herself for air. Across the room, security informs Chuck about Howard leaving and he immediately tells Nate, who brushes the information off. He tries again and explains about the deal he saw earlier. Nate realizes he's being serious and goes outside to see what's going on. Outside, Nate catches Howard's car leaving and demands to know what he's doing. Howard gets out of the car and says he left him a note at home apologizing for what he's about to do. He shows a fake passport and reveals he's headed to Dominica to escape the impending trial, which will certainly indict him; as he's guilty. Nate asks about Anne and Howard says she's paying for his private plane out of the country. He then punches Howard in the face, and says it's for Anne. Back inside, Blair sits next to Vanessa and says she feels sorry for her, knowing that dating an Archibald is hard. Eric approaches and asks if they know where Chuck is, since it's time for his speech. Vanessa excuses herself to look for him and finds him outside with Nate. He thanks Chuck for telling him about his dad, then apologizes for everything. He also says he's never heard him say he loves anyone, so he's surprised he heard he said it to Blair. Chuck asks if he's headed back in, and Nate admits he doesn't want to go back. Vanessa tells Chuck they're looking for him so he goes back inside. Once he does, Nate tells Vanessa its a long story and she smiles that she has time. Elsewhere, Dan finds Serena sitting alone. He sits next to her and she tearfully says she figured he hooked up with Georgina but she's willing to forgive him because she doesn't want their relationship to end. However, Dan breaks up with her anyway, reasoning that too much has happened for things to go back to the way they were. Back inside, Chuck gives a moving best man speech that he improvises after he's inspired by seeing Blair in the audience. Afterwards, they dance together and he asks her to take it slow. They kiss and leave together. Meanwhile, a wedding coordinator tells Dan and Serena to dance together and they do until they're the only ones left dancing. A week later, Jenny calls Rufus, who is on a tour bus with Lincoln Hawk. She excitedly explains that her letter from Parsons came about her potential internship and she opens it with Rufus still on the line. After reading it, she realizes it's with Blair's mother, Eleanor. At the Waldorf's, Serena hangs out with Blair while she packs for her trip to Tuscany with Chuck. Blair admits that while Chuck brings out the naughty side of her, she seems to bring out the best side in him. She asks Serena if she's talked to Dan and Serena replies that they haven't spoken since the wedding but that it's probably for the best. At The Palace, Chuck is finishing packing while he talks to Nate on the phone. He explains that he's bringing Blair to Tuscany because his dad's jet was headed there and she was going to France anyway before asking Nate about Vanessa. Meanwhile at the gallery, Dan asks Vanessa what happened with Nate. He wonders aloud if it had to do with them coming from separate worlds but she asks about Serena instead of answering. Dan admits he's not ready to talk about it yet and they change the subject. Elsewhere on the street, Serena runs into Nate and they laugh together while sharing their summer plans to go to the Hamptons and decide to hang out. On the tarmac, Blair arrives and finds a Bass business employee waiting for the helicopter too. She explains that she's a guest of Chuck and he remarks that if he is anything like Bart, he's probably scary. They share that they both like the jump seat on the helicopter and wait together. Back at The Palace, Chuck sees Bart and says he wanted to say goodbye before he left. Bart wishes him a good trip and says he's proud of the man he's becoming, especially because now that he has a real girlfriend he'll learn to mature and be a changed man. Chuck takes this to heart and begins to reconsider his plans. Lily enters the room and brings along Amelia, a young beautiful blonde who is helping with apartment renovations. Bart and Lily leave the room and before Amelia can follow, Chuck throws away the flowers he bought for Blair and gives one to her, while asking if they can discuss what she has planned for his room. Back at the tarmac, Blair receives a text from Chuck; lying that his dad's flight is getting in late so she should go on without him. She agrees to fight with the business associate for the jump seat and they leave together. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * Sam Robards as Howard 'The Captain' Archibald * Candy Buckley as Mrs. Sparks * Mark La Mura as Mr. Sparks * Lydia Hearst as Amelia Music * Beautiful World by Caroline Liar * Do You Wanna by The Kooks * Time to Pretend by MGMT * Bridal Chorus by Otto Sieben * The Ice Is Getting Thinner by Death Cab For Cutie * This Will Make You Love Again by IAMX Memorable Quotes 'Blair (after waking up next to Chuck): '''Who, what, when, where, ''why? '''Chuck: '''We were up late plotting against Georgina. We must have dozed off. '''Blair: '''And ''you ''were on the floor! '''Chuck: '''I didn't want to hurt my back. '''Blair: '''Why? It's not like you ever do anything athletic. '''Chuck: '''Well, that's not entirely true, now is it? '''Blair: '''Fine, nothing that involves removing your scarf. __________________________________ '''Chuck: '''You know, they say if you love something you should set it free. '''Blair: '''They say when you hate something you should slam the door in it's face. '''Chuck: '''I love it when you talk dirty, Blair. __________________________________ '''Serena (to Georgina): '''YOU MANIPULATIVE PSYCHO BITCH! __________________________________ '''Serena (to Dan): '''When I told my mom not to go away with Rufus, I told her it's because you and I were forever. I knew I was right. __________________________________ '''Dan: '''This is so weird. I don't normally do plans against people. '''Blair: '''Don't worry virgin, I'll talk ya through it. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Georgina): '''Haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here. __________________________________ '''Serena (on Dan): '''He's coming. '''Blair: '''So all is forgiven? '''Serena: '''I'm working on it. '''Blair: '''What do you have to work on? He's the one who has to forgive you. '''Serena: '''Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'm working on. __________________________________ '''Lily (on their relationship): '''Those twenty years... they have to count for something, don't they? '''Rufus: '''I think they count for everything. __________________________________ '''Dan: '''Maybe... Maybe I want to break up with you. Maybe I can't just "let it go". You lied to me over and over and it was easy for you. '''Serena: '''No, it wasn't easy. '''Dan: '''I got seduced by a girl pretending to be someone else and you knew. '''Serena: '''But I couldn't say anything- '''Dan: '''Because you were afraid I'd find out you thought you killed someone. '''Serena: '''I was hoping you'd understand. '''Dan: '''I am the most understanding person in the world. But this? And this is not about who you used to be, your past, or who you were when we met. The only reason I was with Georgina is because yesterday morning you slept with two random guys you met in a bar. '''Serena: '''No, no I didn't. I just said that. '''Dan: '''How is that any less crazy? '''Serena: '''Because I thought it would be easier to forgive then what I really did. So what, Dan? We're exactly where we were at the Bass' brunch when we first started dating. I'm not who you thought I was and you can't forgive that. '''Dan: I just think too much has happened. I don't know how to make things go back to what they were. '''Serena: '''So that's it then? It's "have a good summer, I'll see you back at school?" '''Dan: '''I guess. Yeah. __________________________________ '''Chuck: '''My father is someone who goes after what he wants. And Lily van der Woodsen was no exception. In typical Bass men fashion, his pursuit was direct and at times, not exactly subtle. One thing I learned from my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance. That in the face of true love, you don't just give up. Even if the object of your affection is begging you to. And one thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness. She gave my father the gift of a second chance and in kind, I've watched him become someone actually worthy of that gift. And one day... I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone who will do the same for me. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''Chuck Bass is a romantic? Who knew? '''Chuck: '''Now you do. That's all that matters. _______________________________ '''Chuck (at the Palace on Vanessa): '''Nathaniel, what happened with you and Punky Brewster? '''Dan (at the gallery to Vanessa on Nate): '''What exactly happened with you and Man Bangs? __________________________________ '''Serena (to Nate): '''Blair and Chuck, now there's a couple you can root for. __________________________________ '''Bart: '''Polite, modest... you really are growing up. '''Chuck: '''Let's not get carried away. I plan on holding onto my youth for as long as possible. '''Bart: '''Sometimes that choice isn't up to you. '''Chuck: '''That's the best thing about Blair. She knows me. Knows I'll never change. '''Bart: '''Yeah. Until you take her away to Europe on a private jet. That is going to change everything. But that's a good thing, son. Having a real girlfriend will force you to learn about responsibility, sacrifice, being faithful, taking into account somebody else's feelings, not just your own. All the partying, the women... you will come back from this summer a new man. Take my word for it. '''Chuck: '''Oh, I will. __________________________________ Trivia * In Jenny's internship letter, Eleanor's line with Victoria's Secret that she created in Roman Holiday is mentioned. Gallery 118GossipGirl1395.jpg 118GossipGirl1347.jpg 118GossipGirl1294.jpg 118GossipGirl1283.jpg 118GossipGirl1252.jpg 118GossipGirl1187.jpg 118GossipGirl1137.jpg 118GossipGirl1127.jpg 118GossipGirl1105.jpg 118GossipGirl1099.jpg 118GossipGirl1094.jpg 118GossipGirl1023.jpg 118GossipGirl1000.jpg 118GossipGirl0987.jpg 118GossipGirl0952.jpg 118GossipGirl0883.jpg 118GossipGirl0860.jpg 118GossipGirl0839.jpg 118GossipGirl0826.jpg 118GossipGirl0812.jpg 118GossipGirl0796.jpg 118GossipGirl0727.jpg 118GossipGirl0689.jpg 118GossipGirl0674.jpg 118GossipGirl0667.jpg 118GossipGirl0662.jpg 118GossipGirl0643.jpg 118GossipGirl0632.jpg 118GossipGirl0624.jpg 118GossipGirl0610.jpg 118GossipGirl0556.jpg 118GossipGirl0549.jpg 118GossipGirl0520.jpg 118GossipGirl0504.jpg 118GossipGirl0490.jpg 118GossipGirl0467.jpg 118GossipGirl0460.jpg 118GossipGirl0457.jpg 118GossipGirl0427.jpg 118GossipGirl0375.jpg 118GossipGirl0377.jpg 118GossipGirl0316.jpg 118GossipGirl0336.jpg 118GossipGirl0273.jpg 118GossipGirl0201.jpg 118GossipGirl0164.jpg 118GossipGirl0152.jpg 118GossipGirl0155.jpg 118GossipGirl0112.jpg 118GossipGirl0076.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finale